Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{-10}}{9^{7}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ \dfrac{9^{-10}}{9^{7}} = 9^{-10-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{-10}}{9^{7}}} = 9^{-17}} $